1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of an auto ID machine (automatic insulation displacement machine) for pushing electric wires into slots of contacts in an insulation displacement connector and for inserting cores of the electric wires to the slots by insulation displacement. Particularly, the present invention relates to improvement of an insulation displacement stand for retaining the insulation displacement connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an auto ID machine (that is, automatic insulation displacement machine) includes an insulation displacement stand for retaining an insulation displacement connector, a movable unit moving back and forth relative to the insulation displacement stand, and a punch attached to the movable unit. On the other hand, the insulation displacement connector includes a substantially box-like connector housing, and contacts which are inserted into cavities of the connector housing and which have slots in the upper portions of the contacts for inserting cores of electric wires by insulation displacement. Electric wire insertion holes communicating with the slots of the contacts are opened in the upper surface of the connector housing. The lower surface is used as a pressure-receiving surface for receiving a load by insulation displacement. While the insulation displacement connector is retained in the insulation displacement stand, end portions of the electric wires are put on the electric wire insertion holes and pressed by the punch of the movable unit so as to be pushed into the slots. In this manner, insulation displacement is performed (for example, see JP-A-8-235945).
The insulation displacement stand has a horizontal surface for receiving the pressure-receiving surface of the connector housing of the insulation displacement connector, and a vertical surface for receiving the front or rear surface of the connector housing. An insulation displacement load received on the pressure-receiving surface of the connector housing is caught by the horizontal surface. Moreover, the connector housing is positioned in the front-rear direction by being pushed against the vertical surface, for example, by a braking unit provided separately. A pressing surface protruding slightly like a hood from the vertical surface so as to engage with the upper surface of the connector housing is formed in the insulation displacement stand. The pressing surface prevents the connector housing from floating up from the insulation displacement stand. The horizontal surface, the vertical surface and the retaining surface are formed up to the left and right end surfaces of the insulation displacement stand. Therefore, in the insulation displacement stand, a groove shaped like a substantially sideways U-figure in section is formed by the horizontal surface, the vertical surface and the retaining surface. The insulation displacement connector to which the electric wires have been not inserted yet with insulation displacement is inserted from one end of the groove and slid in the right-left direction. Further, the insulation displacement connector is decelerated by the braking unit so as to be positioned in a position for insulation displacement. When the movable unit is then moved back and forth, the electric wires are connected to the insulation displacement connector with insulation displacement. After the completion of insulation displacement, the insulation displacement connector is pulled in a direction of extending of the electric wires, so that the insulation displacement connector is released from the insulation displacement stand.
Incidentally, Japanese Patent Application 2000-95953 which has been filed by the Applicant of the present invention discloses an insulation displacement connector which can be connected with electric wires with insulation displacement by means of an auto ID machine even if the insulation displacement connector is provided with a locking portion. The insulation displacement connector includes a substantially box-like connector housing and contacts. The connector housing has cavities piercing the connector housing, for example, in the front-rear direction, and each of the contacts has a connection portion at one end and slots for connecting cores of electric wires in an upper or lower surface on the other end side with insulation displacement. The contacts are inserted into the cavities of the connector housing respectively. Electric wire insertion holes communicating with the slots are opened in the upper or lower surface of the connector housing. A surface on a side vertically opposite to the upper or lower surface of the connector housing is used as a pressure-receiving surface for receiving a load by insulation displacement. A locking portion to be engaged with a partner connector is provided on the contact connection portion side in the pressure-receiving surface so as to protrude outward.
To retain such an insulation displacement connector in the auto ID machine, a recess portion for making the locking portion escape must be formed in the horizontal surface of the insulation displacement stand. However, if it is formed so, there is still a problem that, when the insulation displacement connector is released from the insulation displacement stand, the locking portion is hooked by the recess portion so that the insulation displacement connector cannot depart from the insulation displacement stand.
The present invention was achieved by paying attention to this respect and an object thereof is to provide an insulation displacement stand which enables smooth insulation displacement and release of an insulation displacement connector including a locking portion even in the case where the insulation displacement stand is attached to a conventional auto ID machine, and further to provide an auto ID machine having such an insulation displacement stand.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided an insulation displacement stand to be attached to an automatic insulation displacement machine for connecting cores of electric wires to an insulation displacement connector with insulation displacement, the insulation displacement connector including a substantially box-like connector housing and contacts, the connector housing having cavities piercing the connector housing in a front-rear direction, the contacts each having a connection portion at one end and slots for connecting corresponding one of the cores of the electric wires with insulation displacement in an upper or lower surface on the other end side, the contacts being inserted in the cavities of the connector housing, the connector housing having electric wire insertion holes opened in an upper or lower surface of the connector housing so as to communicate with the slots, and a surface vertically opposite to the upper or lower surface to be used as a pressure-receiving surface for receiving an insulation displacement load, a locking portion to be engaged with a partner connector being provided on a contact connection portion side of the pressure-receiving surface so as to protrude outward therefrom, wherein the insulation displacement stand includes: a fixed rack in which a first surface for receiving the pressure-receiving surface of the connector housing and a second surface which escapes from the locking portion are formed with a difference in level in a heightwise direction and up to at least one side end surface on a side where the insulation displacement connectors are charged; a movable rack in which a third surface for receiving a connection surface having contact connection portions opened in the connector housing and a fourth surface for receiving the contact connection portion side in a surface having electric wire insertion holes opened in the connector housing are formed up to at least one side end surface on a side where the insulation displacement connectors are charged; and a braking unit provided in the fixed rack and pressing the connector housing against the third surface by pressing a surface of the connector housing from which the electric wires are drawn out, the movable rack being provided so that the movable rack can be apart from the fixed rack in the heightwise direction.
The first, second, third and fourth surfaces are formed up to at least one end surface of the fixed and movable racks on a side where the insulation displacement connector is charged. Hence, a groove extending in the right-left direction is formed in the insulation displacement stand by the first, second, third and fourth surfaces. When the insulation displacement connector to which the electric wires have not been connected yet is inserted from one end of the groove and slid in the right-left direction, the insulation displacement connector is decelerated by the braking unit so as to be positioned in an insulation displacement position. Then, when end portions of the electric wires are led to the slots and pressed by the punch so as to be pushed into the slots, insulation displacement is performed. At the time of insulation displacement, an insulation displacement load received on the pressure-receiving surface of the connector housing is caught by the first surface. The locking portion is made to escape by the difference in level between the first and second surfaces. The connector housing is positioned in the front-rear direction by the third surface and the braking unit. The fourth surface prevents the connector housing from floating up from the insulation displacement stand. After insulation displacement of the electric wires to the insulation displacement connector is completed, the insulation displacement connector is not restricted by the third and fourth surfaces if the movable rack is made apart from the fixed rack in the heightwise direction. Hence, the insulation displacement connector is pulled in a direction of extending of the electric wires, so that the insulation displacement connector is released from the insulation displacement stand.
In the insulation displacement stand defined in a second aspect of the invention, preferably, in the configuration stated in the first aspect of the invention, the fixed rack and the movable rack are provided so as to be rotatable around a shaft extending in a right-left direction on the third surface.
In such a manner, the provision of the movable rack which can be made apart from the fixed rack in the heightwise direction can be achieved by a simple structure.
According to a third aspect of the invention, preferably, the automatic insulation displacement machine having the insulation displacement stand as stated in the first or second aspect of the invention is characterized in that the automatic insulation displacement machine includes: an electric wire supplying unit in which consecutive electric wires are reserved; a stationary chuck disposed in front of the electric wire supplying unit for clamping or releasing the electric wires; a movable chuck disposed in front of the stationary chuck for clamping or releasing the electric wires while the movable chuck moves in the front-rear direction; a pressing chuck disposed between the stationary chuck and the movable chuck for clamping or releasing the electric wires; an insulation displacement stand provided on an upper or lower side of the electric wires between the stationary chuck and the pressing chuck; a movable rack driving mechanism for retaining the movable rack in a regular position to bring the movable rack into contact with the insulation displacement connector in a normal state and for rotating the movable rack in a direction to make the movable rack apart from the fixed rack at a time of completion of insulation displacement; a wire guide provided on a side opposite to the insulation displacement stand with respect to the electric wires and moving back and forth relative to the insulation displacement stand so as to lead end portions of the electric wires onto slots of the insulation displacement connector; a punch provided on a side opposite to the insulation displacement stand with respect to the electric wires and moving back and forth relative to the insulation displacement stand so as to push the end portions of the electric wires onto the slots of the insulation displacement connector; a cutting mechanism for cutting the electric wires; a connector charging unit for charging the insulation displacement connector in the insulation displacement stand; and a control unit for controlling the movable chuck to move forward and stop while the movable chuck clamps the end portions of the electric wires drawn out from the electric wire supplying unit through the stationary chuck, controlling the stationary chuck and the pressing chuck to strain and clamp the electric wires, controlling the cutting mechanism to cut the electric wires, controlling the wire guide to advance so as to lead the cut end portions of the electric wires onto the slots of the insulation displacement connector retained in the insulation displacement stand, controlling the punch to advance so as to push the cut end portions of the electric wires into the slots, controlling the wire guide and the punch to retreat, and controlling the movable rack driving mechanism to make the movable rack apart from the fixed rack in the insulation displacement stand.
In the case of the third aspect of the invention, by control of the control unit, first, the movable chuck moves forward and stops while clamping the end portions of the electric wires drawn out from the electric wire supplying unit through the stationary chuck. Then, the electric wires are strained and clamped by the stationary chuck and the pressing chuck. Then, the electric wires are cut by the cutting mechanism. The wire guide is advanced so that the cut end portions of the electric wires are led onto the slots of the insulation displacement connector retained in the insulation displacement stand. Then, the punch is advanced so that the cut endportions of the electric wires are pushed into the slots. Then, the wire guide and the punch are retreated. When the movable rack is further moved apart from the fixed rack in the insulation displacement stand, the insulation displacement connector to which the electric wires have been connected with insulation displacement is released from the insulation displacement stand.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, preferably, the automatic insulation displacement machine having an insulation displacement stand as stated in the first or second aspect of the invention is characterized in that the automatic insulation displacement machine includes: an electric wire supplying unit in which consecutive electric wires are reserved; a stationary chuck disposed in front of the electric wire supplying unit for clamping or releasing the electric wires; a movable chuck disposed in front of the stationary chuck for clamping or releasing the electric wires while the movable chuck moves in the front-rear direction; a pressing chuck disposed between the stationary chuck and the movable chuck for clamping or releasing the electric wires; a first insulation displacement stand constituted by an insulation displacement stand between the stationary chuck and the pressing chuck and having a first surface provided on an upper or lower side of the electric wires so that the first surface faces the electric wires; a second insulation displacement stand constituted by an insulation displacement stand provided in front of the first insulation displacement stand between the stationary chuck and the pressing chuck and having a first surface provided on an upper or lower side of the electric wires so that the first surface faces the electric wires; a movable rack driving mechanism for retaining each of movable racks of the insulation displacement stands in a regular position to bring the movable rack into contact with an insulation displacement connector in a normal state and for rotating the movable rack in a direction so as to make the movable rack apart from a corresponding fixed rack at a time of completion of insulation displacement; a first wire guide provided on a side opposite to the first insulation displacement stand with respect to the electric wires and moving back and forth relative to the first insulation displacement stand so as to lead end portions of the electric wires onto slots of the insulation displacement connector; a first punch provided on the side opposite to the first insulation displacement stand with respect to the electric wires and moving back and forth relative to the first insulation displacement stand so as to push the end portions of the electric wires into the slots of the insulation displacement connector; a second wire guide provided on a side opposite to the second insulation displacement stand with respect to the electric wires and moving back and forth relative to the second insulation displacement stand so as to lead end portions of the electric wires onto slots of the other insulation displacement connector; a second punch provided on the side opposite to the second insulation displacement stand with respect to the electric wires and moving back and forth relative to the second insulation displacement stand so as to push end portions of the electric wires into the slots of the other insulation displacement connector; a cutting mechanism for cutting the electric wires between the first and second insulation displacement stands; a connector charging unit for charging the insulation displacement connectors in both of the insulation displacement stands respectively; and a control unit for controlling the movable chuck to move forward and stop while the movable chuck clamps the end portions of the electric wires drawn out from the electric wire supplying unit through the stationary chuck, controlling the stationary chuck and the pressing chuck to strain and clamp the electric wires, controlling the cutting mechanism to cut the electric wires, controlling the first wire guide to advance so as to lead the stationary-chuck-side cut end portions of the electric wires onto the slots of the insulation displacement connector retained in the first insulation displacement stand, controlling the first punch to advance so as to push the cut end portions of the electric wires into the slots, controlling the second wire guide to advance in parallel with the controlling of the first punch so as to lead the movable-chuck-side cut end portions of the electric wires onto the slots of the insulation displacement connector retained in the second insulation displacement stand, controlling the second punch to advance so as to push the cut end portions of the electric wires into the slots, controlling the two wire guides and the two punches to retreat, and controlling the movable rack driving mechanism to make the movable rack apart from the fixed rack in each of the insulation displacement stands.
In the case of the fourth aspect of the invention, by control of the control unit, first, the movable chuck moves forward and stops while clamping the end portions of the electric wires drawn out from the electric wire supplying unit through the stationary chuck. Then, the electric wires are strained and clamped by the stationary chuck and the pressing chuck. Then, the electric wires are cut by the cutting mechanism. The first wire guide is advanced so that the stationary-chuck-side cut end portions of the electric wires are led onto slots of the insulation displacement connector retained in the first insulation displacement stand. Then, the first punch is advanced so that the cut end portions are pushed into the slots. In parallel with this, the second wire guide S is advanced so that the movable-chuck-side cut end portions of the electric wires are led onto slots of the insulation displacement connector retained in the second insulation displacement stand. Then, the second punch is advanced so that the cut end portions are pushed into the slots. Then, the two wire guides and the two punches are retreated. When the movable racks are further moved apart from the fixed racks in the insulation displacement stands respectively by the movable rack driving mechanisms, the insulation displacement connector to which the stationary-chuck-side cut end portions of the electric wires have been connected with insulation displacement is released from the first insulation displacement stand whereas the insulation displacement connector to which the movable-chuck-side cut end portions of the electric wires have been connected with insulation displacement is released from the second insulation displacement stand.
The automatic insulation displacement machine according to a fifth aspect of the invention is provided with a split type insulation displacement stand as stated in the first or second aspect of the invention, and further provided with an integral type insulation displacement stand having a first surface for receiving a pressure-receiving surface of a connector housing of an insulation displacement connector stated in the first or second aspect of the invention, a second surface formed with a difference in level in a heightwise direction from the first surface so that the second surface can escape from the locking portion, a third surface for receiving the connection surface having contact connection portions opened in the connector housing, and a fourth surface for receiving the contact connection portion side in a surface having the electric wire insertion holes opened in the connector housing, the first, second, third and fourth surfaces being formed up to opposite side end surfaces, the integral type insulation displacement stand further having a braking unit for pushing the connector housing against the third surface by pressing a surface of the connector housing from which the electric wires are drawn out, characterized in that the automatic insulation displacement machine includes: an electric wire supplying unit in which consecutive electric wires are reserved; a stationary chuck disposed in front of the electric wire supplying unit for clamping or releasing the electric wires; a movable chuck disposed in front of the stationary chuck for clamping or releasing the electric wires while the movable chuck moves in the front-rear direction; a pressing chuck disposed between the stationary chuck and the movable chuck for clamping or releasing the electric wires; a first insulation displacement stand constituted by the split type insulation displacement stand between the stationary chuck and the pressing chuck and having a first surface provided on an upper or lower side of the electric wires so that the first surface faces the electric wires; a second insulation displacement stand constituted by the integral type insulation displacement stand provided in front of the first insulation displacement stand between the stationary chuck and the pressing chuck and having a first surface provided on an upper or lower side of the electric wires so that the first surface faces the electric wires; a movable rack driving mechanism for retaining a movable rack of the first insulation displacement stand in a regular position to bring the movable rack into contact with an insulation displacement connector in a normal state and for rotating the movable rack in a direction so as to make the movable rack apart from a fixed rack at a time of completion of insulation displacement; a first wire guide provided on a side opposite to the first insulation displacement stand with respect to the electric wires and moving back and forth relative to the first insulation displacement stand so as to lead end portions of the electric wires onto slots of the insulation displacement connector; a first punch provided on the side opposite to the first insulation displacement stand with respect to the electric wires and moving back and forth relative to the first insulation displacement stand so as to push the end portions of the electric wires into the slots of the insulation displacement connector; a second wire guide provided on a side opposite to the second insulation displacement stand with respect to the electric wires and moving back and forth relative to the second insulation displacement stand so as to lead end portions of the electric wires onto slots of the other insulation displacement connector; a second punch provided on the side opposite to the second insulation displacement stand with respect to the electric wires and moving back and forth relative to the second insulation displacement stand so as to push end portions of the electric wires into the slots of the other insulation displacement connector; a cutting mechanism for cutting the electric wires between the first and second insulation displacement stands; a connector charging unit for charging the insulation displacement connectors in both of the insulation displacement stands respectively; and a control unit for controlling the movable chuck to move forward and stop while the movable chuck clamps the end portions of the electric wires drawn out from the electric wire supplying unit through the stationary chuck, controlling the stationary chuck and the pressing chuck to strain and clamp the electric wires, controlling the cutting mechanism to cut the electric wires, controlling the first wire guide to advance so as to lead the stationary-chuck-side cut end portions of the electric wires onto the slots of the insulation displacement connector retained in the first insulation displacement stand, controlling the first punch to advance so as to push the cut end portions of the electric wires into the slots, controlling the second wire guide to advance in parallel with the controlling of the first punch so as to lead the movable-chuck-side cut end portions of the electric wires onto the slots of the insulation displacement connector retained in the second insulation displacement stand, controlling the second punch to advance so as to push the cut end portions of the electric wires into the slots, controlling the two wire guides and the two punches to retreat, and controlling the movable rack driving mechanism to make the movable rack apart from the fixed rack in the first insulation displacement stand.
In the case of the fifth aspect of the invention, by control of the control unit, first, the movable chuck moves forward and stops while clamping the end portions of the electric wires drawn out from the electric wire supplying unit through the stationary chuck. Then, the electric wires are strained and clamped by the stationary chuck and the pressing chuck. Then, the electric wires are cut by the cutting mechanism. The first wire guide is advanced so that the stationary-chuck-side cut end portions of the electric wires are led onto slots of the insulation displacement connector retained in the first insulation displacement stand. Then, the first punch is advanced so that the cut end portions are pushed into the slots. In parallel with this, the second wire guide is advanced so that the movable-chuck-side cut end portions of the electric wires are led onto slots of the insulation displacement connector retained in the second insulation displacement stand. Then, the second punch is advanced so that the cut end portions are pushed into the slots. Then, the two wire guides and the two punches are retreated. When the movable rack is further moved apart from the fixed rack in the first insulation displacement stand by the movable rack driving mechanism, the insulation displacement connector to which the stationary-chuck-side cut end portions of the electric wires have been connected with insulation displacement is released from the first insulation displacement stand. Further, the insulation displacement connector to which the movable-chuck-side cut end portions of the electric wires have been connected with insulation displacement in the second insulation displacement stand is released from a side end surface on a side opposite to the side where the insulation displacement connector is charged.